The advent of various devices for monitoring a child's whereabouts and distance from a caregiver has been a response to the potential dangers related to child care. Children need a certain amount of freedom that fences and child leashes and handholding cannot give and that monitoring devices might provide. Additionally, many such devices not only provide for locating a child at all times but also have alarms so that exceeding a given distance from a caregiver triggers an audible or visible alarm in the caregiver's companion device. Alarms may also be triggered in a device worn or carried by a child. Most alarms, though, are pre-programmed to a set distance between a child-worn device and a caregiver monitor. The present device provides desirable and programmable features and also includes a fingerprint recognition touch screen for allowing only the programmed caregiver access to multiple child monitoring and to allow for user introduced device settings.